


Outside Observation

by Evekle



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial selection, Ava is done with him, Bio lessons, Directional selection, F/M, Janson gives everyone free bio lessons, Janson is a creep, applying stuff learned in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: A look into Ava's mind with this rare pair. I blame Tumblr, and I will row this boat myself if I have to. Just observation from Ava, they don't along very well.





	Outside Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno what happened. This child was born because of boredom and also I don't want this to be sitting on my drive any longer so here it is. Short Java oneshot.

The trials started a few days ago, everything was going smoothly. The hope for a Cure was in sight, as long as the subjects reacted the way they should have. No one had thrown the first variables as the Doors had just been opened a few weeks ago which had granted some patterns for building the Cure.

 

Everything was going clockwork, the doors opening at the right time every ‘morning’, making sure that the sun rises and falls at the supposed times. Ava’s proud of their progress, at the pace they’re going at right now, WCKD should be able to have the completed blueprint within a few years. The variables aren’t too harsh for the subjects yet and everything is going as planned. That’s when the problem arose, Janson doesn’t agree with their methods. He  _ constantly  _ tells her through emails, meetings, and any type of communication that  _ they need to make the variables more intense _ . It’s starting to get on her nerves.

 

In the next meeting that they have, Ava tells him to stop. They have two years for the Trials, no need to worry. There’s going to be learning curve in the Trials, the Variables only slowly increasing as time goes on. Instead, the man’s saying that the Variables should be harsh in the  _ very  _ beginning, no learning curve. 

“They don’t need the curve!” 

“Janson, I’ve already told you. It’s for  _ our  _ sake.” 

“ _ Ava _ , if we do it my way, it’ll be  _ Survival of the Fittest _ .” 

“What do you mean?” 

“If the Variables are tough in the very beginning. These Variables are the selective pressure in this case. Individuals who are ‘fit’ will survive and those who don’t, die.We can weed out those unfit subjects in one blow and the rest that survive will experienced are the ones we need to for the--” 

“Janson, no.” 

Ava can’t take Janson’s talk about this anymore, the Subjects are just children after all. They don’t deserve this. She walks off, away from Janson. Yes, Survival of the Fittest makes sense but never to them. Millions of thoughts flash through her head and all she can think is  _ how would the Elites take this?  _ A2 has already gotten close to them, it would break him. Ava ignores the thoughts, she can’t have Janson influence her at all, she is the Chancellor of WICKED. They’re going with the learning curve, damn what the man says about it being a bad idea. 

 

And they do, the Variables are rare occurrences that only happen once in a while. For an entire year, it goes as well. Until A5’s jump, A2’s reactions tell her all she needs to know, they have to stop eventually. The thing is Phase two is already planned with Phase three in the works. A few weeks later, ‘Charles’ is sent in, Thomas doesn’t react as well. She feels awful what she’s done.  _ WICKED is good, WICKED is good,  _ she reminds herself as she shuts the door. The first phase of the trials are nearly over, they just have to remain determined. 

 

A2 has just been sent in, the end of Phase one is nearly complete. But there’s Janson, the man’s recently become the head of security. They don’t see each other very often, seeing how Janson will be waiting for the Subjects in the Scorch facility. Good, she doesn’t need to think about him at all. Giving her ring to A5 had been a good move, a good,  _ it’s over _ to Janson. They’ve planned the final portion, and Janson’s helped them with it. The email from Janson gives them the plan. It’ll work. 

 

It’s no surprise when they run into each other just as the final part of Phase One is complete. 

“Wonderful isn’t it? A bit like, what was it, Directional Selection.” 

She ignores him, they don’t need this now. 

“The Grievers’ll be the main event that’ll  _ select  _ the individuals randomly, and the ones who will go into Phase Two, it’s a brilliant idea!” 

“Janson, I  _ know  _ this.” she snaps back, and the man flinches.  _ Good,  _ that means he knows who’s in control of this situation right now. “We’re going to continue the Trials how we planned them.” And she leaves, the don’t need to speak to each other after this anyways.

 

* * *

 

  
Phase One of the Trials have just been completed with around twenty left in Group A and forty coming Group B. They can call it surprise that so many have managed to get through the  _ Directional Selection  _ with everyone getting ready for Phase Two. She can’t have her past relationships with Janson get in the way. 


End file.
